This invention concerns the development of means for the diagnosis of the presence of Neisseria gonorrhoeae employing monoclonal antibodies.
Detection of N. gonorrhoeae has been the subject of much research effort as exemplified by R. B. Wallace et al, Canadian Pat. No. 1,083,480 (corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,115,543); A. S. Armstrong's U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,890; H. C. McDonald's U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,248,964 and 4,254,218; H. H. Weetall's U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,038. Antigenic, immunogenic complexes obtained from the cell surface of N. gonorrhoeae are the subject of Y. D. Karkhanis' U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,557, who also describes a process for the solubilization of gonococcal antigens in U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,623. Recent developments in monoclonal antibody technology include a test method to differentiate Herpes simplex virus type 1 and type 2 described by B. Hampar et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,437.